


Reunion

by cowboykylux



Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [17]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pale is Needy Lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: It had been ages since he saw you.





	Reunion

It had been ages since he saw you.

He remembered exactly what you were wearing when you had left all that time ago; you had shrugged on his big leather jacket over your dress and a pair of practical shoes, had kissed him goodbye. 

He didn’t know what to do with himself, hadn’t known how to pass the time.

He worked, he drank, got hopped up and then dealt with that by himself.

He turned on his music, blasted Pagliacci. 

He was sitting on the couch when you returned, the swell of the music cresting as he rushed to your side, hands shaking just a little as you closed the door behind him. He crushed you to him, kissing him deeply, passionately, like this may be the last chance he would ever have. 

You gasped into his mouth, eyes shut as he picked you up, your legs wrapping around his waist as he walked you backwards through the apartment to his bed, tossing you down and hungrily peeling you out of your clothes. He tore his own clothes off, desperate to be inside you, to feel your wet warmth once again. 

He takes his time, fucking you. He pushes into your hot cunt and groans, how had he gone without it for this long? You moan out a breathy laugh, you missed it too, he knew you did. You were gone, but now you were back, and Pale had to make up for lost time. He ground his cock into you until you were crying, until you were begging to come, and then he did it some more.

The two of you came at the same time, and it was then that you grinned real wide, combed his hair back and kissed him sweetly. 

“I was only gone for twenty-four hours,” You chuckled, sparing a glance at the clock on his wall, “Not even.” 

“Was still too long.” Pale huffed, out of breath from emotion and physical exertion. “Next time you’re going on a fuckin’ day trip upstate you bring me along, okay?”

“Okay Pale.” You smile, kissing your drama queen and laughing as he held onto you real tight. 


End file.
